Spreading the Love at Christmas
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: John, Joss and Taylor set out to spread a little love at Christmas. A warm and fluffy tale.


_Seven p.m., December 23_

"Come on! Let's go! We need to get over there!" John shouted, rushing to put on his coat and hat. He then waited impatiently in the foyer of the expansive home and bristled at the lack of military precision on display.

"Coming, John! Good heavens…we'll get there in plenty of time!" Joss shouted back.

Minutes that seemed like hours later, she and Taylor joined him. John retrieved Joss's coat and hat from the coat closet while Taylor retrieved his own.

"Are you set T?" asked John.

"All set Pop," the eighteen-year-old high school senior responded eagerly.

"Suitcase in the car too?" John questioned further as he helped Joss into her gear.

"Check."

"Good. Do you have the envelope for me, Joss?" asked John, turning his attentions back to Joss.

"Yes, I do, honey. Now please stop worrying so. You are upsetting yourself unnecessarily."

"I am not 'upsetting' anyone, Joss. I am as cool as a cucumber and I don't know how to be anything but," John stated.

Joss and Taylor gave each other knowing glances seeming to contradict John's statement and those glances did not go unnoticed by John.

"Wha?!…" he said indignantly, holding out his arms as if he were incredulous that they could think such a thing about him. He had left the streets but he was still "Mr. Badass"!

"Let's just go dear," Joss said. "Do you need me to drive?"

"No, I've got this," John said, opening and holding the door. Joss and Taylor looked at each other one more time.

"AGAIN with the looks…" John mumbled. "I am FINE," he insisted as they walked to the elevator. John pressed the down button, they all entered the car and they started the ride down to the parking garage. Once there, they piled into the family Range Rover where John quickly turned on the heat including the seat warmers against the unseasonably bitter cold. Joss handed John the envelope.

John turned to look at Taylor. "T?", he asked, earnestly.

"Yeah, Pop?"

"Are you sure you're OK with this? It's not too late to back out."

"I'm fine, Pop. Really, I am. It's all good." Taylor reached around and clapped John on his shoulder, lovingly.

John pulled out of the garage and they headed up to Harlem to visit the home of Mrs. Eunice Greene.

Mrs. Greene was the foster mother to Darren McGrady. Darren lost his caregiver - his older brother and only family that he knew of – to street violence 2 years ago. Darren's life had been imperiled by a local street gang (which is how he met John) and he had ultimately been placed with Mrs. Greene. Mrs. Greene had provided Darren excellent care and more importantly, loving stability.

Now sixteen, Darren had matured into fine young man, budding artist, excellent student with a gift for the sciences, a top soccer player, and a talented trumpet player. John visited Darren often over his 2 years with Mrs. Greene, providing a strong and engaged male presence, as well as a constant source of encouragement. Joss met Darren, and visited from time to time as well, and she had grown quite fond of both Mrs. Greene and Darren. Taylor eventually met Darren himself and the two got on famously.

At 75, Mrs. Greene was being "retired" by the foster care agency. At this time, she had few friends living, outside of her church family, and that once venerable institution would be closing soon, the building being sold to a developer. Her husband died more than 20 years ago and the couple had no children. Not only all this, the old Harlem neighborhood where she'd lived for more than 50 years was changing, and whether the change was for the better was up for debate. But in spite of the present circumstances, Mrs. Greene remained a loving and positive force in Darren's life, just as she had been in the lives of all the children she fostered over the years, many of whom still called and visited her from time to time.

Darren was the last child who remained in her care and he would need a new home by January 1. Once he received the news about the "close" of his home, he became secretly worried and despondent over the big unknown that he faced. But the kid was a trooper and tried his best to keep his game face on at all times although he wasn't sleeping much and was starting to lose weight due to his lack of appetite. He also practiced his trumpet less, though he found himself drawing a bit more after he found that drawing eased his mind.

Mrs. Greene, observing his melancholy, became worried that Darren's grades were slipping too. So she phoned John and Joss for help six weeks ago. After all, John had helped place Darren with her and she was hopeful that perhaps he could help again. John and Joss, being John and Joss, decided, along with Taylor, to lend a hand to ensure that Christmas and New Year's were merry in the Greene household.

The trio were able to park within a block of Mrs. Greene's home. They got out of the car and headed quickly up the street. The night was beautiful and so was the block – all the Christmas lights brightly lit on all the brownstones, except for Mrs. Greene's. The three huddled together at her door and John knocked.

A few moments later they heard a voice over the intercom (bought and installed by John as a safety feature and a convenience). "It's John, Joss and Taylor, Mrs. Greene."

"OH, you're here! Come on in."

They could hear the happiness in Mrs. Greene's voice at their arrival, even over the din of the buzzer. They opened the first set of double doors and were greeted by a smiling Mrs. Greene at the second set. Wearing an apron over her dress, Mrs. Greene held up her arms for hugs and kisses all around. "Take off your coats and sit, please," she chirped, happily.

John, Joss and Taylor divested themselves of coats, hats, gloves, and scarves as Mrs. Greene fussed over them, making sure that everyone was settled. She took a seat next to an electric radiator, though the room was comfortably warm overall. The room was also decorated with a small Christmas tree, wreaths, red bows, candles, and an elaborate lighted ceramic Christmas village that was laid out on the sofa table.

"It is so cozy in here Mrs. Greene. You certainly have it beautifully decorated for the holiday." Joss thought she saw a tinge of sadness beneath Mrs. Greene's smile of thanks.

"I do what I can, these days. And I have a homemade apple pie cooling and I hope you will have some," Mrs. Greene offered.

"Yes ma'am!", said Taylor, otherwise known and loved as the bottomless pit. "Where's Darren?"

"He's upstairs. You go on up and bring him down while I fix you a big slice.", Mrs. Greene ordered. "John, Joss?"

"Yes, we'd love some. Thank you," said Joss. "I'll help." 

Joss went over and helped Mrs. Greene from her chair and the two walked to the kitchen chatting comfortably.

John could hear the sound of happy laughter, rattling plates, the refrigerator door, and clanging silverware. He focused on the sounds rather than the conversation he had to have with Darren about Darren's having to leave his home.

His thoughts now wandering, John had to admit to himself, he really was nervous. Nervous and upset. The last time he had been in this condition was the night he asked Joss to marry him a year ago. He didn't believe then that he was worthy of her – and still didn't – so he had steeled himself for the refusal that he knew was coming. But miraculously, she said yes…

His meandering reverie was interrupted by Joss and Mrs. Greene bringing in two trays – one holding the apple pie and saucers, and the other holding a big dish of vanilla ice cream, silverware, and napkins. They placed the bounty on the cocktail table.

"I'll serve," said Joss, and John noticed that Mrs. Greene smiled gratefully.

In the next moment John heard the clatter of heavy footsteps racing down the stairs.

"Stop that running now," admonished Mrs. Greene.

"Miss Joss! John!" shouted Darren, who gave them each warm hugs. "Merry Christmas. I wasn't expecting you!"

Given that opening, John thought that this was as good a time as any to start the dreaded conversation. Joss had stopped cutting pie and scooping ice cream as all eyes were on John and Darren.

He began. "Darren, when Mrs. Greene called us and told us that you would have to move to a new home come January, we, and I mean all of us, including Joss and Taylor, wanted to do something.

"That's nice – I'm glad you're here," said Darren.

John nodded then continued. "So we went to the Dept of Children's Services and got certified as foster parents and we applied to have you come live with us if you are willing…"

Darren's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise.

John went on "…and…and we want to start adoption proceedings as soon as possible, if you say yes. We know this is a lot for you to think about and you may have questions you want answered first so you don't have to say anything now, but…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" shouted Darren, not allowing John to finish his sentence. "Yes! To everything! Yes! Adoption! Yes! Oh man!,", he said again. He rushed to a sitting Mrs. Greene and hugged her, then dashed to a sitting Joss and hugged her, but when he went to John, Darren pulled him out of his chair and threw himself into John's arms.

John was stunned and at the same time humbled and elated at Darren's reaction, and he smiled broadly, squeezing the young man in a giant parental bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you," said Darren, looking into John's eyes gratefully, his heart full to overflowing.

The foster parent certification, Darren's assignment and adoption approvals were no small feat, what with John being a dead ex-vigilante. But with the help of friends Judge Samuel Gates, Andrea Gutierrez, and of course, Finch, not only was the paperwork completed and approved in record time, but the investigation into John and Joss's suitability as foster parents and parents went off without a hitch.

After allowing John to hold him for a while, Darren walked over to Taylor, meekly, and stood in front of him. "Thanks man," he said, eyes cast downward to hide the tears. Taylor stood and gave Darren the bro hug.

"Nah man, said Taylor. "No thanks necessary. It's cool. Besides, I always wanted a baby brother."

Darren snapped back, "Baby brother? Man, I'm bigger than you!"

"That is true," said Taylor, "By about 3 inches and 20 pounds, but I am 2 years older so that makes you my what? Say it with me people…." and Taylor cupped his hand to his ear.

Darren playfully shoved Taylor back onto the couch and plopped down next to him and the merry group laughed at the "normal and brotherly-ness" of the exchange.

"Um, when do I leave?" Darren asked, and he resumed his seat, glancing at Mrs. Greene. Though he was excited about moving in with John and Joss, he hated leaving this dear lady who had given him so much of herself over the past years.

"Is tonight too soon?" asked Joss. "We have a suitcase for you in the car."

Darren almost blurted out "no" but he looked at Mrs. Greene again and saw some sadness in her.

John, Joss and Taylor saw her sadness also.

"And Mrs. Greene. That reminds us," said Joss. "You're coming to spend the holidays with us, unless you have other plans." (They already knew she didn't.) "I can help you pack a few things now and if you need anything else we can always run over here and get it for you. And while you are with us this holiday, we want to talk to you about making the visit permanent."

John chimed in. "Our friend Sameen is willing to housesit your place for now. We have also carried out your long term wishes regarding this home." John rose, went to the coat closet and retrieved the envelope. He handed it to Mrs. Greene after he reentered the living room. We can go over the details of this after Christmas when we discuss your new living arrangements. We think you'll be pleased and hope you'll be happy with what we have in mind."

Unable to bear it any longer, Mrs. Greene broke down, her face in her hands, tears falling freely. She couldn't believe the good fortune with which she was blessed, in these young people. They were all like the children and grandchildren she never had. John and Joss both went over to her to comfort her. John knelt on one knee at her feet, taking her hands in his, smiling, telling her that all was well and that they were anxious to have her not only for this special, special holiday, but going into the future as well. Joss stood behind her, her hands resting on Mrs. Greene's shoulders and explained that her own beloved mother passed 6 months ago and that Mrs. Greene's presence would fill a void for her.

Once Mrs. Greene stopped crying, John and Joss resumed their seats and Darren went over to sit on the arm of Mrs. Greene's chair, putting his arm around her.

"Let's eat now – the ice cream is melting and the pie is getting cold," Joss said as she started serving, passing the loaded plates around.

Once everyone had a plate, Joss asked innocently, "Miss Greene, Darren? Did I tell you I'm 3 months pregnant? With twins?"

Darren almost dropped his ice cream so he placed his food plate on the table.

"Oh, my Lord," said Mrs. Greene. She looked over at John whose blue eyes twinkled as he gave her this huge, sheepish, lopsided grin, and a rakish wink.

"Congratulations children! Three months you say? Congratulations and best wishes," she offered, sincerely.

"Yeah, from me too," said Darren. "Wow! Just think - I'll go from being alone to having three brothers and/or sisters in 6 months!" He then rolled his eyes up into his head and fell to the floor pretending to faint.

"Wait - me too!" said Taylor, pretending to faint also.

Joss laughed and said, "Yeah, like father like sons. That's exactly what John did when I told him we were pregnant and having twins!"

"Did not!," said John, feigning outrage.

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"OK, have it your way," said Joss. "Come on - eat up everyone. We have packing to do."

As everyone dug into their desserts, Mrs. Greene and Darren peeked at Joss who mouthed a silent "did too". The three chuckled causing John to look up from his plate and eye them all suspiciously.

Everyone quickly finished their pie and ice cream and Joss helped Mrs. Greene upstairs to pack for the week. John, Taylor and Darren put on their coats to walk to the car to get Darren's suitcase. Now back inside, John and Darren went upstairs to get Darren's things. Taylor stayed behind for a bit, cleared the cocktail table, took care of the dirty dishes, and of course, packed the rest of the pie.

Didn't take long to do things because the group was motivated. Darren and Mrs. Greene were packed in 45 minutes. John then went through the brownstone turning off lights, making sure windows were locked, and that blinds were closed. He texted Sameen to pick up Mrs. Greene's key on the 24th. He checked the stove and oven, and even the basement. John turned off the electric heater, turned back the thermostat, but left a dim light on the living room.

Once he gave the all clear, everyone put on their winter wear and they exited the Harlem brownstone. Taylor and Darren wheeled the suitcases, leading the way. Arms locked, Joss and Mrs. Greene (or should we say Mom Greene, as she insisted John, Joss, Taylor and Darren now call her) comprised the second row and John brought up the rear, watchful as ever, keys – and pie - in hand.

John opened the car doors with the key fob and the suitcases were stowed in back. Taylor and Darren seated themselves in the third row with Mom Greene- and pie - in front with John, and Joss sitting behind John in the second row.

John hit the start button on the car's dash, once again adjusted the heat. John turned on the car radio and scanned the stations, finally finding the one he was looking for. When he did they drove off to the strains of Christmas classics.

Now about 10 – 10:30 p.m., John decided to detour past Rockefeller Center, Lincoln Center, and Bryant Park, to look at the colorful and extravagant Christmas displays, each as festive as the next. Mom Greene in particular "oohed and aahed" along the way. Taylor, Darren and Joss were in awe at the sights as well.

"This is going to be such wonderful Christmas!" said a joyful Mom Greene.

"Yeah! Best Christmas ever," echoed Darren. John, Joss and Taylor smiled in total agreement.

Then after about an hour of sightseeing, the newly forged yet tired Reese-Warren family started home.

A/N: Greetings! Though I missed doing a Thanksgiving post (a story was started but not finished in time) I absolutely could not allow Christmas to pass without my favorite couple spreading a little Christmas cheer. This story provides a hint at the future I see for John and Joss. I must add too that I was a little miffed by the ending of Darren's POI case in the series, so I decided to "rectify" it here. And do you remember Judge Gates and Andrea Gutierrez from the series? They were happy to help out in this story!

By way of updates, it is only Wednesday in Not Just Another Day, and John and Joss have at least 4 more days of adventure to enjoy together in Atlantic City so you will be seeing more there. I also have another story ready in the Inevitable Outcome – His Name is John saga. I will post that right after January 1. As always, PMs and reviews are welcome. Until then, hugs, kisses, and best wishes to all for a safe and happy holiday!


End file.
